nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Neutron
''' '''Hubert "Hugh" Neutron is Jimmy's father. He is completely oblivious to the fact that his son is a prodigy and is rather childish at times. He also loves Judy, his wife, and her pies. He calls Judy Sugarbooger and Jimmy Jimbo. He is otherwise a typical father and always has a piece of advice for Jimmy. Hugh has dumb relatives, so many assume Jimmy's genius is not inherited paternally. In "Cousin Clash" it's revealed that most of Hugh's relatives look like him. In the same episode, it is revealed that the Neutron family is a carrier for a gene that causes extreme intelligence. However only baby Eddie and Jimmy have been seen to have incredible intelligence because of this gene, while several of the Hugh lookalikes are equal to his own intelligence if not dumber. DescriptionEdit Like many of the characters on the show, Hugh has numerous obsessions, such as pie, butter pats, puppets (such as Flippy), and ducks. He invented a holiday based upon pie, known as Pule (Combination of pie and Yule). At a young age, he was an Acorn Lad scout. Hugh always tries to relate his childhood experiences to Jimmy's, but they are often much stranger such as being banned from the school science fair because he burped the table of elements. One of Hugh Neutron's favorite things to do is collect antique duck decoys, and display them around the house. He occasionally decides one of them is his favorite, but loves them all equally. Hugh has a puppet named Flippy, Jimmy on Iceand is a former toy inventor. He's currently a car salesman at Mallard Motors and truly enjoys cleaning up Goddard's lug-nuts. Hugh also has an interesting taste in family vacations, such as visiting the world's largest underground parking structure, as can be seen a photo of, in the Neutron Family Album. Hugh was given the esteemed name of Towel Boy in Junior High. Hugh Neutron is a fan favorite almost at the level of Jimmy himself. Hugh has an unquestionable love for his wife, to whom he gives cute if awkward nicknames, most notably Sugar Booger, with which she appears to take no issue. He sometimes takes her for granted, as seen in Maternotron Knows Best. He also is happy to spend time with and advise Jimmy, though his advise is rarely helpful. Jimmy seems to be a bit embarrassed by his father, which has prompted him to make improvements, such as in Maximum Hugh and El Magnifico. In My Son, the Hamster, he picks up on the fact that Jimmy has a hamster's head, but dismisses it as some experiment that Jimmy will fix later. He remains oblivious to the fact that the hamster-Jimmy does not behave like son, and forces him to accompany him to Retroland anyway. In Jimmy on Ice, he goes to hunt caribou. When the Nanobots were deleting everyone on earth, Hugh, who had been trying to get his Hugh-time, was that last man, other than Jimmy, left. Because everyone else was gone, Hugh had been enjoying large-scale childish acts, many of which recall the actions of Retroville's children when their parents had disappeared in Jimmy Neutron; Boy Genius. After everyone was restored, he realized that it was the moments he spent with his family that really mattered. "Cool" Hugh Edit '''"Cool" Hugh '''was the cooler version of Hugh. "Cool" Hugh was only seen in the Father's Day episode, "Make Room for Daddy-O." TriviaEdit *Hugh's love of ducks is presumably a reference to Hughy Duck. *Hugh has a strange interest for pies. *He is seen playing with his food like a kid in a series of episodes. Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Redeemed characters Category:Fairly Odd Parents Characters Category:Protagonists